


Watching

by CassandraStarflower



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Gen, What Elyon saw, s2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: Elyon is left to watch, helpless, trapped, as her power is used to hurt and destroy. Elyon’s POV from K is for Knowledge through Z is for Zenith.ABANDONED





	1. K is for Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because I was wondering what Elyon thought of the whole thing, because she saw it all.

Elyon watched in horror as the old woman, disguised as the Mage, arrived in Candracar.

She listened as the Oracle revealed the sorceress’s identity. 

Nerissa.

Former Guardian.

Murderess.

Power-hungry.

_ Oh no…  _

She could only listen as the Guardians made a plan with Caleb, Matt, and who they thought was the Mage. 

_ No no no…  _

They fought bravely, but were overwhelmed because Taranee was not there. 

Elyon screamed and pounded her fists against the jewel as Nerissa arrived at the club Taranee was in. 

“Come out, sorceress! I know you’re there!” declared Taranee boldly, lighting her hand.

_ Oh, Taranee no… Don’t be reckless. _

Nerissa laughed. “Oh, I forgot! You’re the smart one!

The battle that ensued was terrifying to Elyon, who couldn’t see the whole thing. She was aware that the other Guardians had arrived, along with Matt and Blunk, who then left and returned with Yan Lin and Halinor. 

The two women challenged Nerissa, asking her if she would kill them “like you killed Cassidy?”

“Does her memory really mean so little to you?” cried Yan Lin.

Nerissa snarled. “You have no idea what she meant to me! This is not over!” she left the club, returning to Mount Thanos.

Elyon watched as she paced and muttered. “I need minions. But who? The Knights of Vengeance were useful only as a distraction. These minions will be distractions, but they could be useful for more…”

Nerissa gave a frightening grin as she looked down at the jewel holding Elyon. 

“Yes, little queen. Your powers will soon entrap one of your friends. This… this will strike  _ quite _ a blow to the Guardians.”

Elyon shuddered.  _ How did this happen? _


	2. L is for Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is for Loser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these episodes are really freaking short when it comes to elyon.

_ NO!  _ Elyon wanted to scream. Nerissa had kidnapped Matt. And was going to… to… what? Kill him?

She remembered what Nerissa had said before.  _ “Your powers will soon entrap one of your friends.” _

Was Nerissa going to put Matt in the jewel? What would that do? 

“Aaighh!” She hit the side of the jewel, then pounded her fists and feet against it. “I hate you!” she screamed at Nerissa, furious. 

Nerissa remained focused on Matt and Mr. Huggles. Elyon watched in horror and she transformed Mr. Huggles into a beast and renamed him. Khor. Khor the Destroyer. 

Nerissa released Matt and set Khor on him. Elyon  _ almost _ giggled when she saw Khor back off and stand beside Matt instead. Almost. 

When Nerissa transformed Matt, it was all Elyon could do to keep from bursting into tears. Her power was being used to hurt her friends. To imprison them. She wondered whether Matt was still aware, or if he’d been completely destroyed. 

The other two Knights of Destruction were created, and all four were sent off to attack the Guardians. 

“You’re a monster!” Elyon cried, glaring at Nerissa through the side of the jewel. 

Nerissa smiled calmly. “So you say, little queen. So you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't expect further updates. This story is now abandoned. I'm just posting the last chapter I wrote.

**Author's Note:**

> very, very, very short, like most of my chapters. plus this is old.


End file.
